ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of Superman
Adventures of Superman is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the Superman comics by DC Comics, being created by Greg Weisman and Bruce Timm, with Sam Register as executive producer. The series airs on DC Universe on TBD 2019. Story Plot Kal-El/Clark Kent begins moving to the city of Metropolis and start to becoming the city's protector as Superman. Cast & Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman '''(Voiced by Travis Willingham) - A superhero who's a alien Supporting * '''Lois Lane (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - Superman's love interest. * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Drake Bell) - Superman's best friend and a photographer at the Daily Planet. * Jonathan and Martha Kent (Voiced by Stephen Root and Barbara Bain, respectively) - Superman's adoptive parents. * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by ) - * Perry White (Voiced by ) - * Cat Grant (Voiced by ) - * Ron Troupe (Voiced by Steve Harris) - * Steve Lombard (Voiced by ) - * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by ) - * Captain Maggie Sawyer '''(Voiced by ) - * '''John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by Khary Payton) - ** Natasha Irons (Voiced by Kat Graham) - * Jor-El (Voiced by Tim Daly) - * Lara Lor-Van (Voiced by Dana Delany) - * Dirk Armstrong (Voiced by ) - * Lana Lang (Voiced by ) - * Lucy Lane (Voiced by ) - * General Sam Lane (Voiced by ) - * Mayor Frank Berkowitz (Voiced by ) - * Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by Corey Burton) - * Eradicator (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Bibbo Bibbowski (Voiced by ) - * Pete Ross (Voiced by ) - Antagonists * Lex Luthor (Voiced by Michael C. Hall) - CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy. ** Mercy Graves (Voiced by Kelly Hu) - Lex's personal bodyguard and chauffeur. * Vril Dox/Brainiac (Voiced by Peter Jessop) - A robot-like alien who's responsible for shrinking the Kryptonian city of Kandor into a bottom and hires Rogol Zaar to destroy Krypton. * Rogol Zaar (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - A alien who's responsible for destroying Krypton * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by Corey Burton) - A mad scientist who transport his brain to a gorilla body. * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - A rogue toy-maker who use toy-theme gadgets to become an enemy of Superman. * Raymond Jensen/Parasite (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) - A formidable enemy of Superman who can absorb both his victims' memories and energies. * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by Lex Lang) - A atomic-powered villain who begin to hallucinate that he was in a 1930s movie and begin think that he's a hero and see Superman as his arch-enemy. * Bizarro (Also voice by Travis Willingham) - A bizarre opposite clone of Superman. * Intergang '''- consisting of: ** '''Bruno Mannheim (Voiced by ) - Leader of the Intergang and Metropolis' most powerful gangster. ** Morgan Edge (Voiced by ) - ** Whisper A'Daire (Voiced by Gwenodline Yeo) - Bruno's assistant/bodyguard and an old friend of Mercy. ** Dabney Donovan (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) - Bruno's personal mad scientist. * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by Mae Whitman) - A former jock shock who gain electricity and become a formidable foe to Superman. * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport (Voiced by Michael Jai White) - A gun-toting mercenary with Kryptonite bullets. * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by Nolan North) - Clark's old childhood friend/rival who gain an armor suit. * Doomsday (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron (Voiced by ) - * General Dru-Zod '''(Voiced by ) - ** '''Ursa (Voiced by ) - ** Non (Also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Mongul (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler (Voiced by ) - * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Also voiced by Jim Cummings) - * Carl Draper/Master Jailer (Voiced by Steven Weber) - * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Voiced by ) - * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - ** Ms. Gsptlsnz (Voiced by ) - * Darkseid (Voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - ** Kalibak (Also voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley) - ** Steppenwolf (Voiced by ) - ** Granny Goodness (Voiced by ) - *** Female Furies - consisting of: **** Lashina (Voiced by ) - **** Giloatina (Voiced by ) - **** Stompa (Voiced by ) - **** Bethadeth (Voiced by ) - **** Mad Harriet (Voiced by ) - * Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - * Philip Karnowsky/Barrage (Voiced by ) - * Roderick Kingsley/Hellgrammite (Voiced by Charlie Adler) - * Lord Satanus (Voiced by Michael Dorn) - A demon who become one of Superman's formidable enemies. ** Lady Blaze (Voiced by Cree Summer) - Lord Satanus' sister. Episodes See ''List of Adventures of Superman Episodes'' Trivia *The series takes elements from the Post-Crisis Superman comics, Smallville, Superman: The Animated Series, the New 52 Superman comics, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, the Christopher Reeves' Superman film series, and the DC Rebirth Superman comics. Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Superman Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Web Series Category:Web series Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:TV-14 DLSV